Fake Blonde Real Jealousy
by Ava.Quinn.Curtis
Summary: Quintis prompt. Toby's fiancée is coming around.


(A/N : Wrote this a long ago, it was actually my first prompt! Hope you guys like it!)

Happy had spent the night at Toby's appartment. The two had been watching movies with Sylvester last night and Happy drank a few beers so Toby convinced her to stay. Even if she was reluctant to it, she was in no position to drive ; to the shrink's happiness. She oviously slept in his bed and he stayed on the couch. Happy had barely slept, and when she got up with a massive head ache, she puts back her tshirt and boxers Toby lent her before heading to the kitchen on the top of her toes. The kitchen was seperated from the living-room with a simple bar and the front door was opening directly to the lattest room. She was doing her best to be silent even if it was almost 11.

When she finally found some pain killers and took them, she leaned against the bar and stared at Toby while he was sleeping. Happy gently laughs at the seeing of Toby's torso ; he had slept shirtless even though most of the time he feels chilly. She had been careful to be silent so she could watch him sleep a little longer, but someone rang the door-bell so hard that she got scared and Toby suddenly woke up. Barely looking at Happy, he got up and opened the door, frowning.

"Hi Toby." A blonde woman had entered the shrink's appartment and the doctor, was just as shocked as Happy.

It was Toby's ex-fiancée which Happy always hated. The mechanical prodigy took a step ahead while her friend still shirtless put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Amanda?"

"What is she doing here?" The blonde woman said grimacing at Happy. The asian-typed genius would have loved to punch her in the face but Toby wouldn't have liked it so she tried to settle down. "Took me years to get to the point of wearing your boxers. Just saying..."

"I felt humiliated ! She was there, staring at me, belittling me lower than earth itself ! And I couldn't even burry her alive, or this stupid shrink would've never talked to me again."

Walter was half listening ; he was doing tests on his mouse, Cabe Jr. That's what Happy needed after all. Someone to talk to but who wasn't too much taking care of what she was saying. Unfortunately, Paige was coming by and she had taken over Walter in the task of being Happy's confidant. The two women had arrived in Happy's part of the garage.

This was the second time the mechanical prodigy had told this story that somehow hurt her. Paige put her hand on Happy's shoulder who looked up at her friend. Her eyes were glowing. She has always been attracted to Toby. Noticing it at the moment his ex-fiancée was about to come back in his life just wasn't the right thing to do. She suddenly shudders; wipes her tears. Happy heads toward a crowbar and picks it up.

"I am not letting a fake blonde, skinny bitch take what I want." Paige was laughing right now, even though Happy wasn't. The genius was about to start hitting on a car she found in a dump; she needed to calm her nerves.

"You're right. You should never let a fake blonde belittling you."

Happy whirled around to see Toby and she dropped the crowbar on the floor as he kept on going down the stairs, slightly grinning. Paige discretly went upstairs, also smiling. The shrink took his hat off his head.

"And what is it that you want?"

"You're not having dinner with Amanda?" He shakes his head.

"I refused and I told her to go back and check how's life in NYC."

Happy looks down. She's only half-convinced of him regretting what happened earlier.

"I know I can handle myself but what you did earlier; not defending me.. That hurt, you know."

The shrink can't help but close his eyes and bite his lip. "I know. And I am sorry. Let me invite you for dinner. That will change a little from our documentary nights with Sly."

"I don't know" he stops her and keeps going "What is it that you want, by the way?"

She can't help but smile at him "You're happy?"  
"No, you are."

She thought that pun was stupid but she laughed anyway. "Chat up.." She finally shuts his lips with a surprisingly soft kiss.


End file.
